Pokemon Luz
by TuguL
Summary: Dialga y Palkia comenzaron una lucha, una lucha que trajo consigo la creación de algo nuevo, un mundo donde cosas suceden de una forma distinta a las demás. Y ahora un nuevo mal se levanta y solamente un nuevo trio de entrenadores se levantara y traerá luz a la oscuridad, en esta danza al alba
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo 1: Calma antes de la locura

Un niño pequeño de no más de 5 años camina a través de una cueva oscura y sombría, los sonidos de Pokémon tipo roca en movimiento son la única cosa que evita el silencio completo, así como los Zubats volando alrededor, sus pasos resuenan en la cueva gigantesca, la oscuridad no permite que nada se vea con nitidez, pero en un pequeño claro su pelo verde se muestra. A los Pokémon que habitan la cueva no parecen importarles la presencia del chico, y, el niño, parece disfrutar de su presencia. De repente, el sonido de pasos disturba la calma de la cueva, el niño se para en seco en sus pistas, los pasos se hacen más fuertes y más fuerte, hasta que se detienen, y un pequeño conquista silencio zona, hasta que la voz de una chica rompe el silencio.

-Te he estado buscando por todo el lugar, ¿sabes? Estaba empezando a pensar no existías realmente- dijo la voz extraña, y cuando el joven chico da la vuelta observa a una chica, es difícil verla claramente en medio de la oscuridad, pero es posible apreciar su ropa única.

-Así que tú eres quien ha estado preguntando acerca de mí en todas partes- respondió el chico, mirando directamente a ella, la cara de la chica estaba cubierta de sombras, pero su gran sonrisa brillaba.

Sí, y estoy segura de que te preguntas por qué, o acaso, ¿me equivoco? ¿N?- Ella parecía saber más de lo que dejaba escapar, y no sólo eso, ella parecía ser una entrenadora mucho más poderoso que cualquiera N había visto antes.

-Así que sabes mi nombre. No voy a mentir, tienes razón ¿por qué estás tan interesada en mí -? N estaba empezando a ponerse a la defensiva, mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda de cualquier Pokémon que pudiese prestar ayuda.

-No te preocupes N, No soy tu enemiga. Veras, vengo de una región lejana, soy una aprendiz, para convertirse en una "Lorekeeper" en el futuro; era mi deber estudiar mucho sobre Pokémon y mantener una estrecha relación con ellos. Y veras de esta manera me di cuenta de algo interesante- La mujer y luego comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro -Hay algunas grandes entidades en nuestro mundo, los Pokémon legendarios, y entre ellos hay algunos que incluso puede controlar el tiempo y el espacio, estoy segura de que está consciente de eso, ¿verdad? - dijo la chica deteniéndose por un momento para mirar a N.

-Ah ... por ..., por supuesto, los Pokémon normalmente suelen hablarme de ellos- respondió N con una mirada severa en su rostro.

-Interesante, antes de continuar, ¿es verdad? A el hecho de que hablas con Pokémon- dijo la chica haciendo una pose extraña, mostrando algún tipo de interés.

-No deberías _tú_ de saberlo? ¿no dijiste tu misma que estabas destinada a tener una estrecha relación con Pokémon? Estoy seguro de que puede hablar con ellos tu misma- dijo el joven N a la chica misteriosa, y a pesar de su esfuerzo de mirar a su alrededor, ni siquiera los Zubats estaban alrededor de ahora, sea lo que sea esta chica, asustó a los Pokémon.

-Supongo que es cierto- la chica echó una pequeña risa antes de continuar -En todo caso, veras, estos Pokémon que controlan fuerzas tan grandes como el tiempo y el espacio están condenados a luchar, y su lucha está destinada a crear nuevas realidades, nuevos mundos, diferentes líneas de tiempo, pero, por supuesto, al final del día como Pokémon Arceus terminan deshaciendo los errores de su semejantes ... mas, sin embargo, durante la última lucha de poderes, Arceus no interfirió, no detuvo la pelea, ni deshizo el daño, y, si mi investigación es correcta, debido a que nuestro mundo fue creado, somos un error que no debería existir, sin embargo, aquí estamos, gente que no debería haberse conocido, se reunió, los lazos que no deberían existir, existen. Yo, por ejemplo, no debería haberte conocido, sin embargo, aquí estoy- La mujer luego empezó a mirar el techo de la cueva.

-Entonces ... ¿Quieres que te ayude a borrar este error? - Dijo N con una cara confusa.

-No ..., cualquier otro Pokémon legendario podría hacerlo por sí mismos, no ... me parece que es más interesante si vemos todo se desarrolla ... veras, mi predicción es que hay muchos héroes que aún no se revelan en este mundo, al igual que en los otros mundos ... Héroes que brillan como _Rubíes Rojos_ o son _Azul_ son como _Zafiros_ , _Verdes_ como las _Esmeraldas_. Cuyos corazones son mucho más valiosos que el _Oro_ o la _Plata_ , con las almas que son mucho más claras que cualquier _Cristal_. Sus armaduras más brillantes que cualquier _Perla_ , sus escudos más fuertes que el _Diamante_ , y sus espadas serán parecido al _Platino_. Caballeros de ambas armaduras de color _Blanco_ y _Negro_. Sus hazañas cubrirán d _X Y_ y _Z_. Héroes independientemente del _Sol_ o la _Luna_ \- La chica siguió su camino, y, después de divagar, paro. N comenzó a dudar de su estado mental.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? ¿Es realmente importante o simplemente tratando de perturbarme?- N comenzaba a retroceder lentamente.

-No Seas impaciente niño, mira, todos estos héroes no van a significar nada a la tormenta que se avecina. Este mundo se enredará en una danza entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. Pero tú y yo, nos presentaremos en el amanecer y veremos su final, a menos que los dioses desean verlo destruido antes de esa fecha, todavía vamos a disfrutar de nuestra parte en la historia, ¿vamos? - La chica y luego comenzó a caminar hacia N. Aunque N se resistía a creer en ella, sus palabras no parecían ser mentiras, ella estaba diciendo la verdad ... independientemente de su salud mental, tal vez era merecedora de una oportunidad.

-Bien, te creo. Parece que sabes mi nombre, ¿Cuál sería el tuyo ...? - Preguntó el chico joven de la chica misteriosa.

-jejeje, estoy Zinnia- La chica acaba de dar un paso adelante para revelar una chica delgada, con el pelo negro era corto, y sus ojos eran de color rojo, y brillaban brillantemente con el toque de luz. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara -encantada de conocerte-

Una muchacha habla sobre un futuro incierto, un mundo que vino de un error de los dioses, ella habla de héroes que están por venir, y un enemigo que podría destruir todo. Parece algo que no podía ser, pero no podía tener más razón, para un evento se desarrollaría, y sólo aquellos entrenadores que andan en la luz y la oscuridad puede detenerlo.

Fin del Prólogo ...


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo 2: proposición de un héroe

Un hombre yace en su cama, además de él una chica se encuentra a su lado, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, en los roperos, algunas Poké Bolas descansan, brillantes y bien cuidadas. El hombre parece no sólo para ser un entrenador, pero uno bueno. La casa tiene un tamaño medio, él no parece estar en malas situaciones, duerme feliz a un lado de la joven, ambos se sostienen el uno al otro con ternura.

La tranquilidad de la noche se divide por el sonido de un teléfono -Voy a conseguirlo, no te preocupes- dijo que el hombre medio dormido. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el teléfono -¿Hola? - Preguntó el hombre, y aunque fuese por un momento, parecía ir tan lento, a la espera de la respuesta.

-Hermano ... - respondió la voz en el otro lado

-Tu… este no es el momento de hacer llamadas- respondido el molesto joven.

-todavía estás enojado, ¿verdad? Lo he dicho mil veces, lo siento- Su voz parecía estar lleno de pesar y tristeza -por favor entiéndelo-

-¡¿Entender?! ¡Por Favor! Dejaste casa y luego simplemente te desvaneciste en el aire, nos dejaste solos mamá y a mí, como lo hizo papá, para todo lo que te quejabas de él no tuviste problema siguiendo sus pasos. te fuiste durante tanto tiempo, que estábamos preocupados, nosotros ... pensamos que moriste. ¡Ni siquiera tus amigos sabían dónde estabas, y luego, cuando finalmente apareciste 2 años más tarde fue sólo para irte de nuevo! Nunca escribiste, nunca llamaste, no sabíamos nada de ti otra vez, entonces todas esas cosas empezaron a suceder, sólo para que tu fueras a mostrarte de nuevo, varios años más tarde para y resulta no sólo tienes una novia, pero que se iban a casar, y que básicamente tenías tu vida resuelta. Nunca estuviste aquí, no cuando me dieron mi primer Pokémon, no cuando participe en tantas ligas, no cuando te necesitábamos, no cuando mamá…- la voz del hombre comenzó a agrietarse.

-Mira... Yo… sé lo que hice ... debes entender que... cuando me convirtió en el campeón que me acostumbré a ser retado ... Sobre todo, por mi rival ... pero un día alguien se presentó ... Ella tenía un fuerte Pokémon dragón, un Pokémon que no sabía que existían en ese entonces, y si no fuese suficiente, ella podría Mega-Evolucionarlo. En aquel entonces la Mega-Evolución era un concepto tan alíen y, sin embargo, ella la podía usar perfectamente... y, aun así, se rindió, y luego comenzó a hablar cosas… raras y que honestamente no tenían sentido, acerca de cómo este mundo era uno inestable, cómo hay cosas que no debían pasar... cómo tú y yo, no deberíamos habernos conocido, como mi esposa y yo no deberíamos habernos casado, o tú y la tuya. No lo vi como más que tonterías de ella en ese entonces, pero veras, yo era un agente de operaciones especiales de los gobiernos del mundo, es por eso que no podía entrar en contacto con ustedes, y en ese tiempo he visto cosas ... lo cerca que el mundo ha sido que ser destruido innumerables veces. Yo ... creo que tenía razón. Lo que más me asusta es que ella dice que en cualquier momento, sin previo aviso, nuestro mundo podría ser borrado ... No se suponía que debía haber conocido a cualquiera de ustedes ... sin embargo lo hice, y no quiere perderlos- llora podía ser escuchado procedente del teléfono.

-Y qué quieres…? ¿Por qué me llamas? - Parecía haberse calmado un poco.

-Ash ... Escucha voy a abrir una academia de entrenadores, que servirá conjunto al proyecto GO, y servirá no sólo como una forma de crear a los entrenadores del mañana, sino un lugar donde todos los héroes de todo el mundo puedan reunirse, de esa manera podemos tener una mayor capacidad para controlar a este mundo y sus villanos, como el Equipo Rocket. Quiero que sea parte de ella, después de todo, aun eres considerado uno de los mejores entrenadores, y con el mejor espíritu de lucha. Además, es una buena manera de ayudar a Serena ¿no te parece? Técnicamente es todavía un trabajo, y uno en el que no tiene que confiar en la gente que te desafíe para ganar dinero, nosotros seremos capaces de darte un buen sueldo-

\- ... Red ... Está bien ... te ayudaré, después de todo, sigues siendo mi hermano, y mamá siempre nos dijo que nos cuidáramos el uno al otro- dijo Ash mirando hacia atrás en su habitación -Y además tienes razón, si quiero ayudarla necesito un buen trabajo estable…-

-Gracias Ash ... Realmente me gusta oírte decir eso. Voy a informar al resto de inmediato; Voy a enviar May para que te recoja mañana. Asegúrate de tener todo listo para el entonces- Red luego colgó el teléfono sin siquiera decir adiós.

-Je ni siquiera adiós. Nunca cambia Red; las palabras no son tu punto fuerte ... ¿Así que ... el fin del mundo eh? Me pregunto...- dijo Ash mirando a través de la ventana.

Fin del Segundo Prologo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1: La luz**.

¡Hola! Bienvenido al mundo de Pokémon! ¡Mi nombre es Light! Soy un estudiante de una ciudad llamada Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto. ¡La misma ciudad que algunos de mis grandes héroes! ¡Este mundo está habitado por criaturas llamadas Pokémon! Para algunas personas, Pokémon son mascotas. Otros los utilizan para peleas. Soy un niño de 9 años que estudia para convertirse en un entrenador Pokémon en el futuro. Después de muchos años de entrenadores que van y vienen, los héroes más grandes del mundo, incluyendo el gran "Red", que viene de la misma ciudad que yo, crearon la Asociación interregional de Academia Pokémon. Él y otros héroes comenzaron a abrir las escuelas en todo el mundo cuyo propósito era enseñar a jóvenes y prometedores, entrenadores futuros los valores de ser un entrenador Pokémon, y en el centro de todo, La Academia Pokémon "Rainbow Gem"; dirigida por el Maestro Pokémon Red, es una escuela a la que cualquier entrenador que desea llegar a ser grande tiene que ir, se dice que muchos otros Maestros Pokémon son maestros allí: Campeones, héroes, profesores. Es una escuela increíble y me gustaría ir allí cuando sea grande ... por ahora se me hace tarde a la escuela, así que será mejor que me aliste y vaya en marcha.

Pueblo Paleta sin duda ha crecido hermosa en el último par de años. a menudo se nos considera una ciudad de grandes entrenadores, y nuestra escuela se asegura de mantener esas apariencias. Está dirigida por el Profesor Oak y muchos de los profesores fueron grandes entrenadores en otro tiempo.

Conozco bastante bien todas las personas que viven aquí, desde que mi padre murió todo el mundo ha tenido buen cuidado de mi madre, mi hermano y mío. Incluso hicieron una gran fiesta felicitaciones por mi hermano cuando consiguió su primer Pokémon.

En cuanto a mi propia familia ... Mi padre nos dejó cuando yo tenía 2 años, mi hermano me dice que tenía que ir porque salvó a la ciudad de algunos tipos realmente malos que querían utilizar sus Pokémon para cosas malas; mi madre es amable y atenta, siempre se aseguró de que mi hermano y yo estuviéramos en buena forma, ella es una de las enfermeras locales, la gente suele venir a tener sus Pokémon curados, ella trabaja con una enfermera prodigiosa que venía de la ciudad de Viridian y tiene una capacidad asombrosa, su nombre es Yellow, aunque por lo general la llamo hermana, culpo a mi hermano, mamá dice que ella vive con un entrenador increíble, pero que suele estar ocupado con otras cosas ... mi hermano dice que es un asesino del gobierno, pero estoy seguro de que ella no estaría con un hombre así, los rumores en la escuela dicen que es un líder de gimnasio, pero mamá siempre dice que él es un miembro de la Elite Four en una región diferente ... ella se niega a decir la realidad, suele decir cosas como "el misterio es parte del encanto"; y luego está mi hermano: el más impresionante, el más fuerte, el más valiente, el hombre más inteligente que conozco, es 6 años mayor que yo y ya ha salido en su aventura, pero para la mayor parte de mi vida se ocupó de cuidarme, en vista de que mamá estaba normalmente ocupada ayudando a los Pokémon, él me enseñó mucho sobre el mundo, los Pokémon, la vida y lo que significa ser un entrenador. Él llama a veces para preguntar acerca de nosotros. Quiero ser como él una vez que sea mayor, a pesar de Pueblo Paleta ha visto su gran cantidad de héroes como los tres entrenadores legendarios: Red, Blue y Green, ninguno, para mí, es mejor que mi hermano.

De todas formas, la escuela esta enfrente, un edificio enorme que tiene de todo, incluso un lugar para nosotros jugar con Pokémon del Profesor. Tiene aulas grandes, casi todos los niños en la Pueblo Paleta estudian ahí, incluso he conocido gente que viene de Viridian para estudiar, como mi mejor amigo: Dark, que siempre es traído por un Charizard por la mañana. Él es un niño muy fuerte, tiene muchas estrategias de entrenamiento, es capaz de encontrar la fuerza en cualquier Pokémon; mi mejor otra mejor amiga es Dawn, ella no nació aquí en Kanto, sus padres son de Sinnoh, una vez se salvaron de un ataque terrorista por la heroína Dawn, así que le pusieron igual a su hija. Ella es una chica muy inteligente y linda también, una vez yo, ella y Dark nos quedamos toda la noche viendo un torneo de batalla Pokémon y ella fue capaz de encontrar todos los puntos débiles en las estrategias de los participantes.

Puedo verlos, están en la entrada. Será mejor que vaya rápido. Los oigo gritar a mí.

-Oye Whise muévete rápido, te vas a quedar fuera, de nuevo- Ese es Dark, es muy pálido, sus padres nos dijeron que él está enfermo, aparentemente se conoce como photodermatitis, él es alérgico al sol o algo por el estilo, por lo que es siempre cubierto, incluso si hace mucho calor. Extrañamente, nunca lo he visto sudar. Me llama Whise desde que una vez le dije que "blanco" en alemán era "weisz" y que la luz era blanca por lo que me debe llamar a eso, pero luego me dijeron que era tonto por lo que comenzó a llamarme Whise como una manera de reír a mí ya que "Wise" es la palabra en inglés para "listo", el dice que mi inteligencia es tan grande que debería ser escrito con una H. Lo hizo con intención de molestarme, aunque, no me molesta realmente.

-Vamos Light, se está haciendo tarde- Y esa sería Dawn, ella es una chica muy linda, ella es también muy cariñosa, una vez que se enfermó ella vino a visitar todos los días, ella me traería la tarea y luego se quedaba hasta yo quedaba dormido, sus padres son asistentes en el laboratorio del Profesor por lo que no están mucho tiempo, así que Dawn pasa más tiempo con nosotros. A veces sus padres no pueden volver a casa por días y ella tiene que quedarse sola, por suerte la Tía Green cuida de ella, ya que son vecinos.

-Lo Sé, lo siento- me las arreglé para llegar a tiempo ... por suerte, no me gustaría perderme la clase de hoy. Como somos de 9 años de edad vamos a obtener una introducción a los Pokémon, y, al final de la semana, algunos de los líderes de la iniciativa GO van a venir a reclutar en sus equipos, esto se hace para que los entrenadores tengan un lugar a donde ir. De todas formas, algunos líderes de gimnasio van a venir hoy y nos hablaran acerca de los entrenadores, incluso algunos ex miembros de la Elite Four van a venir. No voy a mentir, estoy emocionado.


End file.
